My Girl
by cakreut12
Summary: It's getting closer to Valentine's Day in Amity Park, and there's a voting on Cutest Couple. After Sam breaks Tucker's PDA, he's out for revenge. Meanwhile Danny and Sam get chosen for cutest couple and tucker's incharge of their challenge. He get's help
1. Who's this year's CUTEST COUPLE!

Here's my Valentines' Day fic, and it involves Demonchild93's Stephanie the ghost singer from the Song Curse. It wouldn't work out any other way.

Chapter one

It was getting closer to Valentine's Day and that meant one thing...the Couples' Dance. Every year they have a voting on 'Cutest Couple'. The couple that wins has to do some kind o "challenge" for eachother, last year they had to dance on stage...ALOT! Not the nice, friendly dancing you and I are used to, the dirty kind. Jazz said it was romantic, but the way she described it, it was gross! I'm getting off topic,anyways I have a strange feeling that me and Sam are going to be this year's cutest couple. Even though we're not a couple everyone thinks we are, and I've gotten tired of telling them.

Monday morning they announced it, "_This year's Couples' Dance will be held Feb. 13 7:30-9:30 in the gymnasium, and don't forget to vote for this year's Cutest Couple!_" andthe speaker shut off.

"Oh great, another thing I need to worry about." I said and slouched in my chair. Tucker looked at me and then Sam. Sam was getting weirded out, and only Tuck could do that.

"What?"Sam asked as Tucker was still looking at us.

"Everyone already knows who's going to win it."Tucker said smiling that sly smile of hs. That always means something. Glared at him, and Tucker just kept smiling. Unforunatly, I wasn't paying attention as Mrs. Hamilton came it to start class. I had Sam and Tucker in English and then we split up to all of our other classes. We met up again at lunch, my favorite period, also the only time you could vote, which Tucker was gonna do. We were eating our lunch, Sam a vegi burger, and me a turkey sub, Tucker finished early.

"Aren't you guys gonna vote?"Tucker asked taking a slip of paper.

"Why would we, it's just a waste of time!"said Sam and she took a bite out of her vegi burger. Tucker looked at me waiting for an excuse.

"What she said."and I pointed to Sam, she smiled.

"Well, I know who I'm voting for."He wrote two familiar names on the slip of paper. Sam's eyes widened.

"No..."Tucker waved the slip of paper like a flag over the turn-in box. Our names were on it. Sam dropped the v-burger and made a fist with her hands.

"You better give me that piece of paper or I'll.." Tucker dropped in the half way filled box. Sam's eyes were filled with fiery.

"Or you'll what?" he said smiling devilishly. He didn't know what he was in for...

5 minutes later...

I wasn't going to describe the fight because it wasn't very pretty, and cause I didn't see half of it. It led on to the Janitor's closet. Then Sam walked out dusting her hands.

"Well, that's taken care of..."

I looked into the closet to see Tucker lying on the ground, my eyes widened, he looked dead.

"Is he dead?"I said and lightly kicked his leg.

"No just this.."and she held out a broken PDA. I calmed down, Tucker over exzaggerates sometimes.

"Ohh...for a secound there I thought you actually..." She knew where I was getting at.

"No, of course not."she looked at the clock,"C'mon, we're late!" and we walked down the hall together to our next class which Tucker wasn't in, Math.

End Danny POV

Start Tucker POV

I woke up shortly after Danny and Sam walked down to Math.I looked at my broken PDA and picked it up.

"They WILL pay!" I yelled at the ceiling. Why do the good die young! I stuffed the broken PDA in my pocket, I could fix it later. I looked up clock, I was late for Computer Science. I walked the opposite dirrection that Danny and Sam did and walked in.

"Mr. Foley, you're late!"scolded Mr. Green, "Anyways, who would like to make this year's challenge?" A light bulb lit up in my head,I took a seat, and raised my hand immedietly.

"Alright Mr. Foley," and he scribbled down my name, "Has to be here by this Thursday!"

"Don't worry it will." I knew excatly how to get them back.


	2. Stephanie's BACK! And Tucker's to blame

This Chapterinvolves Demonchild93's Stephanie the ghost singer from the Song Curse.

Chapter 2

-

I knew excatly how to get them back. The rest of the day went on as it always does,...boring. I was glad just to get out of there, now all I had to do was carry out my plan without Danny and Sam finding out. Sam, Danny, and I were walking home, I still had my broken PDA. My stop was first, we said our goodbyes, and I walked inside. I looked out the window and watched as they walked away. They had no idea what they were in for. I ran upstairs and started working on my PDA. I finally finished it after 5 straight hours working at it.

"It may have took 5 hours to fix, but it was worth it!" and I hugged it. My beautiful PDA was back, and I kissed it. I plugged it into the re-charger and put it in its case on top of my dresser. I looked at my alarm clock, it read 8:30, I still had enough time to start my plan before 10:00. Tomorrow was Thursday and Friday was thedance!I started looking for the Fenton Thermos, after digging through some clothes I finally found it.

"If I'm right, which I am most of the time, we didn't put Stephanie back in the Ghost Zone yet. So she should be..." I pressed the RELEASE button and the Box Ghost came out.

" I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the Box Ghost shouted. He looked around and saw that no one was cowering in fear. " BEWARE!" and he flew away.

"Whatever." I pressed the button again and this time Stephanie came out.

" Finally! Iwas in here for what, 2MONTHS!" she scolded at me. " Now I shall..." she said and lifted herarms in the air, they began to glow purple.

"WAIT!" I cried before she casted a spell on me. Her hands stopped glowing and she put them down.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"I need your help with something." I whispered to her what happened.

"So, you want me to help you to get revenge on your little friends?" she asked.

"Ye-"

"Forget it buster!" and she shoved her hand at my face. I held out the thermos and pointed it at her.

"Ya know, it might be a while until you get outta here again..." She looked at me, and then the thermos. I was about to press the button when she gave in.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you. Just tell me what I need to do and...get that thing away from me!" I tossed the thermos on my bed and told her my plan. She said it might work out. Then I told her I would have to put her back in the thermos until Friday, boy was she scared. I sucked her in anyways and went to bed. It was good to be me. The next day I had to wake up early to make a list of songs and the CD. I made the CD so it was only music, no words. I gave the list and CD to Mr. Green before lunch so he could get it ready for Friday night. There was only one way my plan could be ruined, and that was if Danny and Sam didn't go to the dance. I got back to the lovebirds at lunch.

"Soooooooooo...Are you guys going to the dance?" I asked praying to god that they would!

"Nah." Sam said. Damn you god!" Besides, I don't got a date to the dance, and it would be embarrassing to go with out one."

"I'll take you." Danny said. If somebody up there likes me Sam would say yes. I looked at Danny and Sam waiting for Sam to answer. They were blushing.

" But just as friends?" Sam was still smiling and blushing obviously said yes. My plan was actually working!


	3. The show's about to begin

Time Vengence might not be updated until I finish this story cuz I wanted to finish it before V-Day, and I didn't have time soooo

Here's

Chapter 3

My plan was actually working!

I couldn't wait until tomorrow! After school I had to help Mr. Green and other people on the stage.I gotthe projector ready with the computer, while Mr. Green got the stereo and the microphone. We were all ready by 7:30. I put the thermos under the refreshments table so I wouldn't forget it. Which I sometimes do. I walked home that night thinking about Friday. I had to practice my line correctly for Stephanie to know her cue. Hopefully she wouldn't zap the wrong person.

End Tucker POV

Start Danny's POV

Tucker had been acting strange the past few days. Probaly still mad from the whole PDA thing. I tried to get Sam to apoligize but she says he deserved it. Then Sam got an idea that while Tuck was doing something with Mr. Green we would fish out the slip of paper with ou names on it. I told her it might be hard to find it, but she just dived in. She opened the box and... like 99 of them had OUR names on them! Sam, still astonished, put the lid back on silently and didn't say a word until after school. I got a date to the dance! But it's with Sam...I want to be with her so stinkin bad, but I don't want to break our friendship in the process. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I would be heart broken, and I don't want to go through with that ever! So that's why I added just as friends when she didn't answer me. She probaly thinks I'm a loser. I got on the computer to chat with Tuck. Maybe he could help me.

PhantomBoy88: Hey Tuck

END Danny POV

Start Tucker's POV

I was in my room dreaming about tomorrow when I heard a ding coming from my computer. I went to see what it was and it was Danny IM me.

"I must of left it on.." I said waking up. And I started chatting with Danny.

TuckerFryer099: hey wazup

PhantomBoy88: nm I just cant believe im going to the dance w/ Sam, im really nervous u

Me, I was nervous too. About Sam and Danny finding out what I was planing. But they couldn't find out before Friday

TuckerFryer099: u asked her

PhantomBoy88: cuz u were practically mking me >(

TuckerFryer099: hey dont blame me

PhantomBoy88: well i need help. i want to be w/ her, but not ruin our friendship 2

TuckerFryer099 well thats ur problem

PhantomBoy88: hey!

TuckerFryer099:ok ok sams gonna kill me anyways, she wants 2 be w/ u 2

PhantomBoy88: what?

TuckerFryer099: g2g see ya!

TuckerFryer099 has signed off at 9:31:27

I love leaving Danny confused. It's fun! Besides if I didn't get off the computer my mom was gonna kill meand take away my computer. I got in bed again dreaming about tomorrow.

Friday Night, the auditorium was completly packed! Everyone from school was here. I could even seen Danny and Sam sitting in the 3rd row. I was backstage in a tux drinking a glass of water. I was really nervous. Danny had ghost powers and I was imaginning how he would get me back. I winced at the thought. I kneeled down under the table and pulled out the thermos and released Stephanie.

"It's Friday already?"Stephanie asked and looked around.

"Yes, now I need you to stay hidden so Danny can't see you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."she said staring out at the audience.

"Do you know the plan?"I asked.

"Yeah. I place a small curse on your friends and I get to go!" she said happliy.

"No, you have to stay until the end. I want to make sure that the curse will be over."I told her.

"Oh man!" she said and snapped her fingers and then Mr. Green got on stage. The show was about to begin.


	4. First up, my best friend, Danny Fenton!

I'm updating pretty quick cuz some people want me to updat Time Vengence really soon.

I'm sort of a newbe so I have no idea what an Author's Alert list is and like 11 people put me on theirs, if it's a good thing thx, if it's not...um...

Here's

Chapter 4

The show was about to begin.

Mr. Green took the mike. "Hello, can I have your attention please!" Everyone quieted down.Some were excited to find out who it was going to be, the others wanted to get back to the dance.

"I'm here to announce this year's cutest couple of the year and it is..." The projecter turned on showing the winners' names."Danny Fenton and Sam Manson!" the audience started clapping louder and the people next to Sam and danny motioned them to get up. They blushed and nervously got up, but Dash and Paulina pushed them out into the open. I walked on stage smiling and I grabbed the mike from Mr. Green. Danny and Sam walked on stage.

"Tucker, I've should've known!" Danny whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"HELLO EVERYONE! I'm Tucker Foley announcing this couples' challenge!"Danny glared at me. "It is..." one of the kids on stage crew clicked the mouse and it showed up. "To SING! First up my bestfriend Danny FENTON!" I yelled into the mike and Danny took the mike away from me. I pointed at Stephanie and she raised her hands and zapped me and Danny. I glared at her and ran over.

"you weren't supposed to zap ME!" I whispered to her.

"Back up singer." she said and pushed me out there.The music started playing. The audience started to snap their fingers to the beat and Danny started singing.

Danny: I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
And when its cold outside girl i've got the month of may  
Oh i guess you'd say what can make me feel this way  
My girl,

Tucker:_My girl_

Danny:talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl  
I've got so much honey the bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song baby than the birds in the trees  
Well i guess you'd say what can make me feel this way  
My girl,

Tucker:_My girl_

Danny:talkin' 'bout my girl,

Tucker:_my girl_

Danny: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't need no money, fortune, or fame  
I've got all the riches baby oneman can claim  
Well i guess you'd say what can make me feel this way

My girl,

Tucker:_my girl_

Danny: my girl, talkin' bout my girl  
Tucker:_My girl_

Danny:talkin' 'bout my girl  
On a cloudy day with

Tucker:_my girl_

Danny:I've even got the month of may with

Tucker:_my girl_

Danny: Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout my girl  
Talkin' 'bout

Both: my girl

The music ended and the every was clapping. Danny still had no idea what was going on. To be honest neither did I.

" Sam Manson" I said and the crowd went wild.


	5. Sam Manson! Stupid Cupid stop picking on...

Hopefully nobody is confused.

Here's

Chapter 5!

I hadn't done a disclaimer for this story yet so I don't own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does...

-

"Sam Manson!" the crowd went wild as Sam entered the stage. I pulled out a chair to watch but Danny was gripping on to my shirt.

"Danny! What's wrong man?"his eyes were green. He held up the thermos.

"Stephanie"I whispered.

"Yeah! I-" he stopped as the music started playing. Helooked at Sam as she started singing.

Sam: Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame  
Hey hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me

Danny walked up to her slowly and I released Stephanie."He's mad" "I know"

Danny: Can't do my homework and I can't think straight  
I meet her every morning about half past eight  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
You've even got me carrying your books to school  
Hey hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me

"Wait, I thought...You're good!"I said still staring at them. "Yeah I know!"

Sam: You messed me up for good right from the very start  
Hey go play Robin Hood  
With somebody else's heart  
You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your putting down  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
Hey hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me

Danny: You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your putting down

Sam: Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine

Both: Hey hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me  
Hey Hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid stop picking on me

I knew what song was on next. Danny's gonna kill me.

-

Hope nobody's confused. Each Chapter is a different song.

RR! Flames r used to fix my mistakes


	6. I'm DEAD!

That took a little longer than I intended. I couldn't think of a song for Dan to sing. It was either "I Want Candy" by Aaron Carter or what Chibi Millenia Phantom suggested "Heimlich Manuver" by The Arrogant Worms. I made my descion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or "Heimlich Manuver" by The Arrogant Worms.

Here's Chapter 6

I knew what song was up next. Danny's gonna kill me. Sam got of the stage and Danny grabbed the mike. The music started playing.

I love you so much I need the heimlich maneuver

The sun goes down on another day  
A day whereI haven't found love  
I try to eat, but allI taste  
Is the flavor of a broken heart  
ThenI saw you across the room  
I gasp and my breathing stops  
My heart's in my throat, or is it a potato?

I could hear some giggling in the crowd. I laughed myself a little too, but I stopped immeditly when Sam came over.

I love you so much,I need the hiemlich manuver  
Your love sticks like a turkey bone in my throat  
She's in my thoughts and it'll need a jolt to remove her  
My love is consumating, while i'm asphyxiating  
Over her

When i wake up, i'm on the floor  
Faint, dizzy and alone  
My stomach hurts, i think my ribs are cracked  
Not sure if i'm in a dream  
I turn my head, and there you are  
I call out and my breathing stops  
It's her again, crushing my esophagus

I love you so much, i need the hiemlich manuver

"Hi Sam..."I laughed nervously."Just so ya know. I'm not gonna kill ya now." I was surprised.

Your love sticks like a turkey bone in my throat  
She's in my thoughts and it'll need a jolt to remove her  
Before my expiration, i need resuscitation  
Mouth to mouth

"Cuz your heart is filled with love and forgivness."I prayed. "No. Too many witnesses." and she looked out at Danny seeing.

She throws water on my face, slaps my cheek  
Helps me back on my stool  
She's a waitress here, but in the night  
She's a student at nursing school  
She comes again with a smile and the bill  
I pick it up and choke again  
She's charged me for my lunch and for the medical procedure

The dance had an half hour left. But if I left, I would be dead.

I love you so much, i need the hiemlich manuver  
Your love sticks like a turkey bone in my throat  
She's in my thoughts and it'll need a jolt to remove her  
For my lasting endurance, i'll need medical insurance  
For my bill  
For me to get some peace, i'll need a tracheotomy  
And an airbag

The song ended and the crowd clapped and laughed. Danny he smiled nervously. I walked up on stage.

"Hello everybody! The night's almost over! We have one more song for Sam and Danny, then a special duet, for the lovebirds! Let's give up for , who indeed will kill me later, Sam!" Sam grabbed the mike again and spoke into it.

"Before I sing I just wanted to say, this is going to be Tucker's last night on Earth so give it up for TUCKER!" The crowd aplauded and I gulped. The music started playing.


	7. Why you have to go and make things so co...

Wow the story's almost over!

Here's

Chapter 7

The music started playing.

Uh-huh,  
Life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is

"Like Sam said GOOD BYE TUCKER!"he smirked and his eyes turned green.

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're, driving in my car  
And you're talking to me  
One on one  
But you become

wow Sam did take this song personaly.Danny went Intangible and into me.

End Tucker POV

Start DANNY POV

Revenge was all that was on my mind.

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Then I heard Sam singing, I read Tucker thoughts, he's right. I'm still gonna kill him!

Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

I flew out of Tuck. I could torture him later. I knew some now that I didn't before.

HAHAHAHAHAHA Hope you liked RR


	8. I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Hello once again!

Here's Chapter 8

I knew something now that I didn't before. It was my last turn and then we had to singa duet. I wonder what song he has planned for me now. I passed Sam as I made my way to the microphone.

"Good Luck!" she said and she waited by the curtains with Tucker. She started looking at Tucker strangely, she was forming a plan. then music started playing, it was a fast song, and I already knew the words.

Danny : Go! So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I started moving to the song and towards Sam.

Danny : I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
darkbrown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Sam smiled at that, she's beautiful when she smiles.

Danny : Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
that you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Tucker started smiling, but Sam quickly ended it by shoving her elbow in his ribs.

Danny : Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
andI really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

I did the moon walk and the crowd went wild.

Danny : Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
dark brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

The scary thing was, the song actually described her. Now that's creepy!

Danny : Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
that you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Sam was doin' a lil' dance to the song while stepping on Tucker's foot. Poor Tuck, wait, he deserves it!

Danny : Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
that you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl! Yea!

The song ended and everyone clapped. There was only one song left and then we would get back to the dance. Well, _some_ of us will. Sam's face lit up and she smiled evilly at Tucker, she had a plan. Tucker took the mike.

"Now there's one last song, then we get back to the dance. Make some noise for the couple's last song!" Tuck said in his talk show voice. Atleast it was almost over...

There may be only one song left for Danny and Sam to sing, but there's still the whole revenge thing. So there might be like 2 more chapters left, and I might surprise you with the ending...RR!


	9. Sam and Danny's last song, Tucker's last...

Im lazy so Danny's singing is the parentheses and Sam's not! Hope I don't confuse u. I got so many reviews and I feel so loved! I really thought no one would like this story, it's a bigger hit than Time Vengence!

Here's Chapter 9

Atleast it was almost over. Sam and I walked onto the stage and we each got our own mike.

End Danny POV

Start Tucker's POV

Soonthe audiencewould be getting back to the dance and I'll be running for my life. What a great night. The music started playing.

I'm havin' me a party  
(I don't think I can come)  
Ah... This ain't just any kind of party  
(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)

THis doesn't seem much like a song, just a normal conversationon the phone. Why did I pick this song again?

Ah, oh no... It's gonna be really, really hot  
(It's startin' to sound good)  
I'm gonna put you on the spot  
(Baby, maybe I should)  
And there'll be lots of one on one  
(I guess I could be there)  
Come on and join the fun  
(What should I wear?)  
I'll tell you that it,  
It doesn't matter what you wear,  
'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there

Oh yeah, that's why.

(together):  
I'm havin' a party  
A party for two  
I ain't inviting nobody  
Nobody but you

Ilooked at them singing and Danny wasn't there! Then he came sliding onto the stage in his socks and he started to do a lil' dance. OOOO This is my FAVORITE part!

You'll be sexy in your socks  
(we could polish the floors)  
In case that anybody knocks  
(Let's lock all the doors)  
Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do  
(I'm gonna do with you)  
I'm wanna try something new  
(I wanna try that too)  
I'll tell you that it  
(It doesn't matter) uh, uh (what I wear)  
('Cause it's only gonna be)

I started to look for Stephanie, I hadn't seen her in a while. Then I saw her flurting with...DASH!

You and me there

I'm havin' a party  
A party for two  
I ain't inviting nobody  
Nobody but you

I pulled her over, but that didn't work cuz my arms went right through her. Luckliy, Dash had just went to the bathroom at the time,so I called her over. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!"

Yeah, you  
(I'm here)  
You're there  
(That's all) we really need

"I got bored so I decided to have a little fun. If that's a problem""Yeah its a problem, you're a ghost, he's not, IT DOESNT WORK!"

(We're) We're gonna party hearty  
(Just) Just you and me  
(Don't) Don't think about now  
(Don't) Don't even doubt it now  
I'm inviting you to a party for two

"Whatever, the sooner this is over, the sooner I get to leave."and she looked at Danny and Sam singing.

Bridge brief Guitar solo

Shake it, Shake it  
(Come on baby)

All the things I'm gonna do  
(I'm gonna do with you)  
I'm wanna try something new with you, ooh  
(I wanna try that too)

I'll tell you that it,  
It doesn't matter what you wear  
('Cause it's only gonna be)  
It's only gonna be you and me  
(Awww yeah)

backing I'm havin' a party  
(A little bitty party baby)  
backing A party for two  
It's just me and you  
backing Invitin' noboby  
(That's right)  
I ain't inviting anybody  
(Nobody baby)

Chorus (alternating voices, double lyrics)

Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on)  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on, yeah)  
Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on)  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on, yeah)  
(Just you and me there)

That was great!  
(Let's do it again!)

The song ended and the lights went out and slowly went back on, with the spotlight on them and one on me as I made my way to the stage.

"Before we get back to the dance, let's give a final round of applause to Cutest Couple, DANNY AND SAM!" The applause lasted for about a minute and everyone rushed back to the dance.

I dancing along with all the other students of Casper High then Sam and Danny danced their way over to me.

"Hey Tucker, you having fun at the dance?" she asked. Maybe she wasn't gonna kill me after all.(a/n: ya right in his dreams)

"Yeah, why?" Her expression completly changed.

" ' Cause its gonna be your last!" she glared. Sam fell backwards and Danny grabbed her hand. "See ya tomorrow Tuck." and they Tangoed their way out the door.

How ya like that! R&R! Flames, will be given to Sam to throw at Tucker, for various reasons(wink wink)


	10. THE END!

Me: Took a bit, but I was waiting for all the flames to come in, here you go Sam.(Gives sam flames.)

Sam:heheehe(smiles evilly)

Me:there nice and hot too.

Tucker(gulpstarts running)

Sam:(starts throwing)You Can run but you CANT HIDE TUCKER!

Tucker:AAAAAHHHHHHHHH(runs int circleshat's on fire)

Sam:(Still throwing)

(Danny walks up)

Danny: can i try?

Sam: Sure! (hands Danny a flame)

Danny : (throws at tucker) direct hit! (throws another) hey, this is fun!

Tucker : (back is on fire)AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Me : Thanks to all my flamer/reviewers Sam and Danny are now throwing fireballs at Tucker (takes one) and so am I. (throws at Tucker)

Tucker :(dogdes fireball) hey its not fun for me!

Me: So. Now on with the story!

Here's Chapter 10 and the last :)(wow this is moving quick)

Danny and Sam has officially stopped talking to me, Idon't blame 'em either. But they still hadn't done anything to me lately, so it's getting kinda fishy. It was lunch time and Danny was writing something down on a piece of paper. I tried to look at it, but he just pushed it out of my view.

"Are you guys EVER stop not talk to me? It's getting too queit around here." I asked, but there was once again, no answer. Then Danny's smile got even bigger and he showed the paper to Sam and her smile was as big as Danny's. She whispered something to him and his face went _aw_ and he wrote something down. Something's going on with them and I'm gonna find out what.

" Hey." I took the paper from Danny. It was a list of songs.

**_1. _****_Barney's I love You Song _****_2. Oops I did it Again_****_3. Toxic etc..._**

There were more songs but I stopped there.Why were most of them girl songs? WAIT! A list of songs. I slowly pulled the paper from my face, Danny and Sam were sharing a smirk and he held up the thermos. Sam took the paper and Danny released Stephanie, she looked mad. I gulped, I forgot to put her back, didn't I. Sam held up the list of songs to Stephanie and she grew a smirk as well. I tried to run, I wanted to run, like everyone else in the room, but I froze.

"Out on revenge, aren't we?" she asked, smiling evilly,"So am I." she looked at the list and laughed."This will be fun!" Her hands once again glowed purple and she zapped me. I wouldn't dare open my mouth. Then Sam gave me a microphonewitha note on it. 'Go get 'em!' on it. What did that mean? I was about to ask her when I walked up to Valerie uncontrollibly and sang...

Tucker : I love you! You love me! Together we can make-a happy Fa-mi-ly!

Valerie then slapped me and got completely humiliated in front of her friends.

Tucker : With a GREAT big hug and-a kiss from me to you! Let me say that I love you!

Everyone stopped runnin and completely forgot about Stephanie and laughed at me. Sam and Danny were cracking up on the ground trying to get a hold of themselves before they wet they're pants cuz of what I just did.

"Life sucks." I said and then I sang again.

* * *

LOL! Well there it is. (sniffles sniffles tears) The last chapter.Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Now I'd like to give a big 'round of applause forDemonchild93for creating and letting me use Stephanie the singer ghost from The Song curse! (Applauses)

Well see ya, and don't forget to check out my other stories!R&R!


	11. Announcement!

Hello! This is not another chapter, I would just like to ask something.

I will in fact, make a sequel to My Girl! But it's going to take place during Christmas, and I need to know if I should wait til' then (which is in like almost a YEAR!) Or post it someday thing month and hope no one thinks I'm crazy. And I won't make a sequel to Seeing the Future cuz I can't think of ANYTHING! If anyone has any ideas, I'll take 'em, think about 'em and maybe if a spark goes off in my head I'llmake a sequel to it! Thank you!


End file.
